Young Justice: Invasion
Young Justice: Invasion is the second season of Young Justice, preceded by season one, and it comprises 20 episodes.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13496". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. It was expected to air in March 2012, during the premiere of DC Nation,Weisman, Greg (2011-03-29). "Young Justice Update". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-30.Weisman, Greg (2011-07-12). "Young Justice Update". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-25. but was later set to premiere on April 28.Harvey, James (2012-03-27). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For April 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-27. The story follows the teenage superhero members of the Team, as they must deal with an alien invasion.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "World's Finest Interview". Retrieved 2011-10-07. The first episode takes place on January 1, five years after the first season concluded.Weisman, Greg (2011-03-29). Young Justice Update. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-28. Unlike the previous season which featured a spate of guest directors, the season two production team hired a permanent set of three directors: Tim Divar, Doug Murphy and Mel Zwyer.Weisman, Greg (2012-11-10). Question #13631. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-28. Major plot lines * Five years have passed since season one, bringing drastic changes, including many alterations to the line-ups of both the Team and the Justice League. * Public perception of super-heroes takes a turn for the worse, thanks in particular to the GBS commentaries of G. Gordon Godfrey. * The heroes discover what occurred over the missing 16 hours, during which six Leaguers were under Vandal Savage's mind control. As a result, those same Leaguers leave Earth to undergo a criminal trial on Rimbor. * Multiple aliens have secretly invaded the Earth, operating there for unspecified purposes that include abducting and experimenting on humans. * The Light is still active and is now working with a new Partner (or two). * Having nearly been consumed by his five year search for Speedy, Red Arrow finally finds the original Roy Harper with the help of his estranged wife Jade Nguyen, who also introduces Clone-Roy to their daughter Lian Nguyen-Harper. Together, they bring Speedy back to Star City. * Aqualad is on a deep cover mission for Nightwing, posing as the loyal lieutenant of his father, Black Manta. As part of this mission, Artemis's death is faked and Mount Justice is destroyed, all to advance Aqualad's credentials with Manta, the Light and their Partner. * Sportsmaster and Cheshire vow vengeance on Aqualad and Black Manta for the 'death' of Artemis, when in fact, Artemis has gone under cover as Tigress. * Lagoon Boy, Impulse, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle are captured by Aqualad, who turns them over to the Reach for experimentation along with Shimmer and numerous abducted runaway teens. * The Reach makes themselves known to the public, professing good intentions, but all the while concealing a hidden agenda. Cast Stars * Cameron Bowen as Robin * Logan Grove as Beast Boy * Eric Lopez as Blue Beetle * Yuri Lowenthal as Lagoon Boy * Jesse McCartney as Nightwing * Danica McKellar as Miss Martian * Masasa Moyo as Bumblebee * Nolan North as Superboy, Superman * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mal Duncan, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter * Alyson Stoner as Batgirl * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl * Jason Marsden as Impulse Co-stars * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Tim Curry as G. Gordon Godfrey * Bruce Greenwood as Batman * Michael Trucco as Adam Strange * Michael T. Weiss as Captain Atom * Stephanie Lemelin as Catherine Cobert, Artemis * Crispin Freeman as Red Arrow, Arsenal * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash * Khary Payton as Aqualad Production crew Producers * Brandon Vietti Developer / Producer / Art Director / Writer * Greg Weisman Developer / Producer / Story Editor / Writer Directors * Tim Divar – 7 episodes * Doug Murphy – 7 episodes * Mel Zwyer – 6 episodes Writers * Peter David – 2 episodes * Nicole Dubuc – 2 episodes * Paul Giacoppo – 1.5 episode * Kevin Hopps – 5.5 episodes * Brandon Vietti – 2 episodes * Greg Weisman – 5 episodes * Jon Weisman – 2 episodes Episodes See also * Season one * Young Justice (comic) References }} External links * Buy this season in HD on iTunes * Buy this season in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes